


take a minute

by onthelasttrain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, can be read both platonically and romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthelasttrain/pseuds/onthelasttrain
Summary: the missing scene where ryan finds yaz again after believing the worst. feelings are shared, hugs are had.
Relationships: Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan/Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	take a minute

**Author's Note:**

> because i wanted a hug and some angst and chibnall refused to deliver so i had to do it myself apparently.

“Yaz.”

When she turns, it’s to see him standing in the doorway against the setting Australian sun, completely breathless. His knuckles are white from his tight death grip on the doorframe and she can see he’s putting all his effort into keeping his knees from buckling. It’s like he’s run the whole way from London to Australia, over seas and jungles and mountains just to see her, to make sure she’s still breathing.

“Yaz.”

In the blink of an eye his arms are around her, her face buried in his shoulder, her feet brushing the ground as he lifts her into his embrace, his breath rustling her hair like a gentle Sheffield wind. She holds him with everything she can, grounding herself in the fabric of his jacket, the protective tension of his shoulders that are a leap away from the weak relief of every other part of him.

Her feet slowly come back to the ground as he sets her back down, pulling away to look at her properly. He reaches out, hesitant at first, ad pushes a lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear, his eyes moving restlessly and taking quick snapshots of her. Her, not being dead, breathing, alive.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, his voice shaking like a leag. “Oh my god.”

“Tell me about it,” she offers weakly.

“Yaz,” he breathes. He licks his lips, his fingers fidgeting beside her face as he searches for the right words. His face creases with shame and guilt, demolishing the joyful disbelief she saw there first. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I’m sorry I let this happen to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” There’s a deflation in his voice that paints a picture for her, showing her everything he thought all in the minutes between… whatever happened to her ad when he called the Doctor.

“Ryan,” she replies sternly, or as sternly as she can when her nerves are still frayed and her mind is broken and bruised. “It’s not your fault. It’s no ones. Except whoever is behind all this.” She grabs his shoulder, taking the moment to steady herself as well. His hand comes around her back, keeping her from falling, all without so much as a word from her. “Please don’t do that to yourself.”

“Okay,” he says. “I won’t. I promise.” They’re strong words all right, but they don’t have the force that they should. It’s an empty promise form a boy with haunted, sad eyes. He couldn’t hide that if he tried.

If they had the time she’d happy spend all day explaining to him, in detail, how this isn’t his fault. But they don’t have the time and she doesn’t have the strength. So she lets him hug her again, clings to his strength, wincing at how his shaking body betrays his guilty conscience. She closes her eyes and hugs him tighter, deciding to take the moment as it comes before the inevitable hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did please leave comments and kudos to feed my ego!


End file.
